Conventionally, an IC card reader structured to process a contact type IC card which is incorporated with an IC chip has been known (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). The IC card reader described in Patent Literature 1 includes a width sensor for detecting a width of an object inserted into an insertion port, and a magnetic body sensor for detecting whether a magnetic body has been inserted into the insertion port or not. The width sensor is disposed on one end side of a card passage in a widthwise direction of a card inserted into the insertion port. The magnetic body sensor is disposed at a position where an external connection terminal of an IC card inserted in a correct posture into the insertion port (in other words, an IC card inserted into the insertion port in a direction where appropriate processing of the IC card can be performed in the IC card reader) is passed. Further, the card reader includes a shutter for opening and closing the card passage. The shutter is disposed on a rear side relative to the width sensor and the magnetic body sensor in the IC card reader.
In the IC card reader described in Patent Literature 1, it is determined whether an IC card has been inserted into the insertion port or not based on a detected result of the width sensor and a detected result of the magnetic body sensor. Further, in the IC card reader, when it is determined that an IC card has been inserted into the insertion port, the shutter is opened and the IC card is taken into an inside of the IC card reader.
A card reader described in Patent Literature 2 has been also known. A card used in the card reader described in Patent Literature 2 is formed with an external connection terminal of an IC chip. Further, the card reader described in Patent Literature 2 includes a card insertion part which is formed with an insertion port into which a card is inserted. The card insertion part includes a metal sensor for detecting an external connection terminal of a card and a shutter for closing a card passage where the card is to be passed. The metal sensor includes a core and an excitation coil and a sensing coil which are wound around the core. The metal sensor is disposed at a position where an external connection terminal of a card inserted in a correct posture into the insertion port (in other words, a card inserted into the insertion port in a direction where appropriate processing of the card can be performed in an inside of the card reader) is passed. A shutter is disposed on a rear side relative to the metal sensor in an inserting direction of a card.
In the card reader described in Patent Literature 2, it can be detected whether a card formed with an external connection terminal has been inserted into the insertion port or not (in other words, whether an IC card has been inserted into the insertion port or not) based on a detected result of the metal sensor. Further, in the card reader, the shutter closes a card passage in a standby state before a card is inserted into the insertion port. When it is detected that a card formed with an external connection terminal has been inserted into the insertion port based on a detected result of the metal sensor, the shutter is opened and the card is taken into the inside of the card reader.
A shape of an IC card into which an IC chip is incorporated is specified in the international standard and an IC card in conformity with the international standard is formed in a substantially rectangular shape whose four corners are rounded. The card reader described in Patent Literature 2 takes a card (IC card) formed in a substantially rectangular shape in its longitudinal direction into the inside and performs processing for the card. Further, conventionally, a card reader has been known in which a card (IC card) formed in a substantially rectangular shape is taken into in its short widthwise direction and processing is performed for the card (see, for example, Patent Literature 3). The card reader described in Patent Literature 3 includes a card insertion part which is formed with an insertion port into which a card is inserted. The card insertion part includes a shutter for closing a card passage where a card is to be passed.
In a contact type IC card in conformity with the international standard, as shown in FIG. 14A, an external connection terminal 2c of an IC chip is formed on a front face 2a of a card 2. Further, the external connection terminal 2c is formed at a predetermined position with one end face 2d of the card 2 in a short widthwise direction of the card 2 and one end face 2e of the card 2 in a longitudinal direction of the card 2 as references. A distance “L1” between the one end face 2d and the external connection terminal 2c in the short widthwise direction of a card 2 is different from a distance “L2” between the other end face 2f and the external connection terminal 2c in the short widthwise direction of the card 2. Specifically, the distance “L1” is shorter than the distance “L2”. Further, a distance “L3” between the one end face 2e in a longitudinal direction of the card 2 and the external connection terminal 2c is different from a distance “L4” between the other end face 2g and the external connection terminal 2c in the longitudinal direction of the card 2. Specifically, the distance “L3” is considerably shorter than the distance “L4”. Therefore, a length between the distance “L1” and the distance “L2” is a length of the external connection terminal 2c in a short widthwise direction of a card 2, and a length between the distance “L3” and the distance “L4” is a length of the external connection terminal 2c in a longitudinal direction of the card 2.